Burning Fire
by FlawlesStelena
Summary: Elena just moved back to Mystic Falls. What happens after a little one night stand and a job interview that changes her life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elena's P.O.V.

She woke up with a huge headache and a sick feeling in her stomach. She notices that she is lying in a huge bed with a man lying beside her. She looks under the covers and she sees that they both are naked. She shakes her head and tries to remember what the hell happened last night. She remembers being upset because of Matt and going to the Grill. And she also remembers drinking a few shots of tequila and the rest is a blur. She gets out of bed instantly and tries to find her underwear. She finds her panties under the bed and pulls them on and than starts looking for her bra. She finds it hanging from the chandelier. God, what the hell did we do last night – she thinks to herself and puts on her bra. As soon as she clips it she hears someone's voice behind her.

"Good morning" – she hears him say and she instantly turns around. She sees him standing in front of her completely naked with a smirk on his face. Her look fells instantly where it should not have. Well that would explain why she couldn't walk properly. She doesn't know what to say as he moves closer to her. "Something tells me that you don't remember what happened last night. Well that's a shame." – she looks in to his eyes as he says that. There is something about him. He gives her a playful look as he continues. "But It'll be even a bigger shame if I let you walk out of here without any memory of it." He puts his hands on her waist. She knows that she has to stop him but for some reason she doesn't want to. So she decides to play along. "Why would it be" she asks as he gives her a to-die-for smile. "Well just stay a bit more and you'll see." – he says as he looks at her deviously. "Cocky much?" – she asks as he leans to whisper in her ear. "Very much" – he says seductively as he places a soft kiss on her neck. His hands travel from her waist to her back and unclip her bra. She shouldn't be doing this. She's not that type of girl who sleeps with strangers, she's not even that type of girl who has one night stands. She puts her hand on his chest and pushes him back. "Yeah I don't think so." – she says and clips her bra once again. He looks at her confused. "Well last night you were all over me and now you're giving me nothing?!" – he says as he pulls his boxers on. "I was drunk and I was upset. That was pretty much it. Can we not make a big deal out of this?" – she turns around to look at him as she puts her shoes on and zips her dress. He looks at her confused and a little bit offended. He rises his eyebrow as he says "Fine whatever. Can I at least know your name?" She is somewhat surprised by his answer but still answers his question. "I'm Elena" – she says as she extends her hand to him. He takes her hand as he says – I'm Stefan. She instantly pulls her hand away as she exhales and says. "Where are my keys?" he looks at her confused as he asks. "What keys?" "My car keys!" – she says a little louder than she should. "Uh, we drove here in my car last night. I never saw any keys. I could drive you home though, if you want, that is."- he says as she shakes her head no. "Uhh, no thanks. I have to go home as soon as possible. I need to get ready for a job interview and I don't have enough time to wait for you to get ready. I'll catch a cab." She turns around and starts walking towards when she hears him yelling after her "Hope to see you soon Elena" he tells her with a smirk on his face. "And I also hope we can do this again sometime." She hears as she slams the door behind her.

* * *

She unlocks her door and bursts in to her apartment. She starts to take her clothes off and she gets in to the shower. She wants to get his scent off of her but no matter how much she rubs herself she can still feel his fingertips on her body. She turns off the water and wraps a towel around herself and her hair. She goes to her bedroom and starts to pick out clothes. She really needs this job. Moving back to Mystic Falls has been hard. She hasn't lived here since the accident. Her aunt Jenna thought it would be much easier for her and Jeremy if they move away and start a new life. So her, her brother, her aunt and her fiancé moved to a two story house in LA. She graduated from Columbia six months ago and when she got her degree she moved back here. She told her family that she really missed this place and her friends. Ever since she could remember about herself she always wanted to be a journalist, and after six long months she found a place where they needed one. She was not gonna screw this up. She picked up the first dress – too casual. The second one – too pink. The third one – too short. She wanted this to be perfect. She wanted to look perfect. She finally found the dress that she wanted. It was red strapless dress that reached just above her knees. She put it one and got her hair in a high ponytail. She didn't put much make up, just a little bit mascara and her favorite strawberry lip-gloss. She decided to wear black high heels and she took her black purse. She needed to go to the grill first and take her car from there. She called a cab and waited for it to arrive. She waited a few minutes before she heard a car honking outside her window so she headed out.

* * *

Stefan's P.O.V

As soon as she left he went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. Just as he finished and turned the water off and he head his phone ring. He wrapped a towel around his waist and he went to answer his phone. He saw his brother's name flashing on his screen as he picked up.

"What's up?" – he asked casually as he heard Damon inhale from the other end of the line.

"Where the hell are you Stefan?! You were suppose to be here half an hour ago! I told you to get your ass here early because we needed to discuss business before we start with the job interviews!" – Damon said with anger in his voice.

"Yeah sorry about that. I had a long night. I'll be there at noon. But let me make it up to you. We can go for a cup of coffee after work and talk." He said when he heard Damon's frustrated vice on the other end of the line.

"Fine, but what about these job interviews? I can't just handle them by myself."

"I'll call Caroline and ask her if she could help you. She really knows how to judge people." Stefan said as Damon checked his schedule.

"That she does. But hey bro can you at least get here at 11? I need to meet up with Rebekah's family for the wedding at noon. Kol and Elijah are flying here in a few hours and I need to pick them up from the airport."

"Yeah sure I'll be there. Good luck with the mother-in-law from hell!" – Stefan said with a little laugh.

"First Rebekah is gonna kick your ass if she hears you talk about her like that and second she's not my mother-in-law yet." Damon said trying to sound offended.

"Hey I love your fiancé but her mother hell NO! And fyi I'm not the only one who talks about her like that."

"Shhhhh. Nobody can know what we talk about Rebekah's family. Hey I gotta go. See you in a few hours?" – Damon said picking up some papers.

"Yeah sure. See ya." – Stefan said as Damon ended the call.

* * *

It was 9 am and he needed to get ready. He called Caroline to ask her to interview the people that applied for the job and she agreed. After he ended the call he started to get ready. His clothes were all over the place, so he started to look for his shirt. He found it on the stairs. He put on clothes and he made his bed. He picked up the pillow that she layed on as he heard something fall on the floor. He saw a pearl earing on the floor and picked it up. She must have dropped it. He putted it in his pocked and headed out. He got in to his red porsche and drove to work. He got there in 10.45 and he decided to go and visit Damon. He and Caroline were interviewing a tall and slim brunette. Just as he nocked on the door, she turned around and he saw her face. His eyes grew wider as he recognized the brunette that was standing in front of him. The only thing that came out of his mouth was her name. "Elena."

* * *

**So guys this is my first fanficton ever so please tell me what you think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elena's P.O.V

"So you graduated from Columbia. You have a degree in writing and you've written a few short articles for The New Your Times?" – Damon Salvatore, her new boss to be (or at least she hoped) asked her.

"Yeah, I graduated from Columbia a few months ago, but in the mean time I was writing short stories and I sent them to The New York Times and I guess they liked them." – she says feeling pretty proud of herself. Well she should have. She was just 23 and starting to live her life on her own.

"OH MY GOD! You were the one who wrote that one about the Street Style?! Do you know how many girls I have seen that started dressing like that?! It was brilliant!" – said Caroline while looking down at Elena's resume. She was the magazine editor. Elena did her research before she came here. Caroline and her weren't friends back in high school but they both were on the cheerleading squad. That's where they knew each other from but a long time has been since then and they barely even remember each other.

"Yeah. That was me." – Elena blushed. She didn't take compliments very well.

Caroline and Damon both looked at each other and nodded than they both turned towards Elena.

"Well I think that we're done here." – Caroline said.

"Yeah, me too." – said Damon and looked over at Elena who had confusion written all over her face. "Congratulations Miss Gilbert. You're hired!"

Elena was just about to thank Damon and Caroline when she hears loud knocking at the door. Damon and Caroline's heads lifted and Elena turned her head towards the door. And then she saw him. He was leaning towards the door frame. He was dressed in dark blue jeans, blue shirt and his black boots. His hair was a little messy but he looked sexy as hell. She didn't realize that she was staring until the sound of his voice brought her back to reality.

"Elena?" – he said looking at her. Both Caroline and Damon were now staring at them.

"Stefan." - that was the only thing she could say. She was still. She didn't know what to do or what to say. She was just staring at him.

"Oh you too already know each other?" – Damon said casually.

Elena didn't turn around to face Damon. She was just staring at Stefan, not knowing what to do. Suddenly she felt uncomfortable.

Caroline saw that there was tension in the room so she decided to speak up.

"Stefan. Elena is gonna work here from now and on. She's in your department." – Caroline saw Stefan's eyes grow bigger but then she turned her attention towards Elena. "Elena your office is on the 12th floor and your work hours start from 8am. You're office number 34. You start tomorrow."

Elena nodded and took the office keys that Caroline was giving to her. She shook both of Damon and Caroline's hands and headed towards the door. On her way out she smiled at Stefan and headed towards the parking lot.

* * *

She got into her car and took her phone out of her purse. She immediately called Bonnie.

"Hey, what's up?" - she heard Bonnie's cheerful voice on the other side of the line.

"Nothing. I just got out of my job interview." – she said casually like it was no big deal.

"Elena!" – Bonnie said with a warning tone. "Don't tease! How did it go?"

"Umm well…. I GOT IT!" – Elena yelled.

"OH MY GOD! CONGRATULATIONS! " – Bonnie screamed happily on the other side of the phone. "We should celebrate."

"Yeah, sure. Drinks. Later? Grill, 6pm?" – Elena asked.

"Fine. I'll call Rebekah and Lexi and ask them if they're free." – she said and waited for my approval.

"Yeah sure. I haven't seen them in a loooooong time. I talked to Lexi a few months ago and she told me that Rebekah got engaged? When did that happen?" – Elena asked.

"Hey Elena I gotta go the kids are waking up. And about Rebekah you can ask her over drinks. See you later OK?" – Bonnie said standing up from her chair.

"Yeah, sure. See ya." – Elena said and Bonnie hung up.

Elena started her car and drove off. She had 5 hours to sleep before she had to meet up with the girls. She was still feeling a little bit hangover from last night and she need to rest.

* * *

Stefan's P.O.V

I watch her walk out Damon's office and to the elevator. She turns around and gives me a smile. She's wearing a strapless red dress that hugs her on all the right places. It reaches just above her knees and leaves enough to the imagination. She's wearing black heels that make her long legs even longer.

"Phmmm" – I hear Damon from behind me and they bring me back to reality. That's when I realized that I was staring.

"What?" – I ask innocently looking over Caroline and Damon who are both grinning at me.

"You are staring." – Caroline says cheerfully standing up from her chair and heading to the door.

"No I wasn't." – I say right away. I sounded like a little boy who just got caught in a lie.

"Yes, you were." – Damon says looking over at me with his signature look.

"Look I don't have time for this. I just came to see how the interviews went." – I said trying to switch our conversation. Caroline looked at me but she decided to let this one go.

"Umm they went great. I finally convinced Damon to let me hire my own assistant. This guy can be very strong minded! – Caroline said moving her look from me to Damon.

"Well someone has to look out for our company finances." – Damon snapped back at her.

Damon and Caroline never really liked each other. Caroline is my first cousin. She and Lexi are sisters. Damon never really liked them, he said that they annoyed him. Lately I've became very close to them. In high school I hung out with Caroline more than with Lexi, but she never really was in my group of friends. She was the cheerleading captain and she was busy being popular and stuff. I was the football captain but I never really cared about my popularity like she did. I had a small group of friends. Klaus, Tyler and Matt were my closest. Klaus is my best friend and his sister Rebekah is engaged to Damon. Tyler is married to Lexi and Matt is dating a girl named Meredith.

"OK guys if you continue with this you'll blow up the building and I think that we need a place to work." – I said trying to calm them down.

"HA, HA, HA" – Damon said sarcastically.

"Weren't you suppose to be going to pick up Kol and Elijah?" – I asked him. "You know that Rebekah will kill you if you're late."

"Oh yeah. SHIT, I'M GONNA BE LATE!" – he said looking at his watch and getting up from his chair.

"Well that's what you get for being a smartass." – Caroline said mockingly.

Damon gave her a death look but she just smiled at him deviously. He put on his coat and left When Damon was gone she turned towards me.

"So you wanna go and get drinks tonight?" – she asked.

"Yeah, sure." –I said and I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I got a message from Klaus. "Hey wanna hang out?"

Before I replied him I asked Care.

"Hey can Klaus come. He just texted me and I hate to blow him off." – I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Yeah sure. It's kinda funny. You two have been best friends for years and I only have met him once." -she said.

"Yeah I know. So let's change that."- I said as I started typing on my phone. "Yeah, 6pm Grill. Be there. Oh and Caroline is coming."- I pressed send and waited for him to reply. "The hot, blond one? Make sure you say good things about me!" – I laughed at this and texted him back. "Sure. Don't worry! ;)"

"Hey Caroline just so you know, Klaus is a real dick." – I said smiling at her.

"He told you to say good things about him didn't he?" – she said giggling.

"Hahahahhahha yeah." – I said laughing.

We both laughed and left Damon's office.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. I know It's been a long time since I published this story so I didn't knew should have I even continued it but I decided to give it a shot. This is my new chapter. I know it's kinda short but I'll try to make the other ones longer. Enjoy and please tell me what you thing. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elena's P.O.V.

I woke up at 4:30. I slept for four and half hours. I had about an hour and fifteen minutes to get ready and meet up with Bonnie, Rebekah and Lexi. I took a shower and I got dressed. I wore a black skirt that reached just above my knees, a gray shirt and my short black boots. I put on a little mascara on and my favorite strawberry lip-gloss. It was quarter to six so I had to get going. I got in to my car and I drove to the grill. I saw Bonnie and Lexi on our usual spot near the fireplace. Rebekah was not there. Wonder why. I made my way to our table. They both smiled at me and gave me a hug. The waiter came to us and we placed our orders. Then I decided to speak up.

"So, where's Rebekah?"

"She had to go to dinner with her family and my cousin, Damon, they're discussing stuff about the wedding." – Lexi said and smiled at me gently.

"Oh she's marrying your cousin?" – I asked surprised. I didn't know about this. I knew well, pretty much nothing. I lost contact with her when I moved away. I only talked with Bonnie and a little bit with Lexi. Bonnie and Rebekah were my best friends and I only started hanging out Lexi a few months before I moved. Rebekah and I were close tho but we kinda drifted apart.

"Yeah, they met not long after graduation. Her brother Klaus and my other cousin Stefan are best friends so they met on Stefan's birthday." – she simply said.

Did she just say Stefan. As in Stefan, Stefan. She also said Damon or am I just hearing things. There's no way that she said that.

"My new boss's name is Damon." – I blurted out.

"Yeah Stefan and Damon Salvatore, I think I have mentioned them before" – Lexi says as her head lifts up and looks towards the door. "There's Stefan now, with my sister Caroline and Klaus." – I turn around very fast. Part of me hoped that it wasn't him but I wasn't that lucky. And there he was, standing a few steps away from me. I just met him last night and now he's everywhere I go. It's like he appears out of nowhere. He's dressed in a black V-neck blouse, dark blue jeans and his signature boots. His hair is a little messy but he looks sexy as hell like that.

Lexi's voice brings me back to reality.

"Hey, Stefan! Caroline! Come sit with us! - I hear as I turn around and see Lexi waving at them.

They wave at her and smile as they make their way towards us. I see Caroline whispering something in Stefan's ear as they both laugh and sit down. Wonder what they're talking about. What if they're talking about me? Oh shit. Focus Elena, calm down. Everything is going to be okay. But it doesn't help that he is sitting next to me.

"So girls are you celebrating anything tonight? – Stefan asks and looks over me.

"Well, yeah. Elena just got a new job." – Bonnie said proudly and looks over me. I smiled at her and lowered my head.

"Oh yeah. She's working for us now. She's in Stefan's department." – Caroline said cheerfully.

"Yeah. Can't wait till I work with you. It's gonna be very interesting." – Stefan said seductively and he put his left hand on my right leg under the table. I twitched a little but I tried to stay calm so others won't notice. In that moment (THANK GOD!) Klaus came to our table and he gave me a little distraction.

"Elena! How nice to see you back in Mystic Falls. When did you come back?" – Klaus asked me with his delicious British accent. He hasn't changed even a little bit. Same old Klaus.

"Ummm a few weeks ago. I just settled in." – I smile at him.

"Wait, you too know each other? – Stefan asks and he gives my thigh a little squeeze. He's playing with me. I try not to pay him attention and turn back my look to Klaus.

"Yeah. She and Rebekah are best friends. We met when she and Bonnie came at our house to get ready for some school dance." – Klaus says and smiles at Bonnie.

"Oh, so you know Rebekah. She's marrying my brother. Speaking of that Klaus shouldn't you be at dinner with them?" – Stefan says confused.

"Oh please If I hear another word coming out of Rebekah's mouth talking about some bloody flowers my head is gonna blow up. She and my mother are so annoying. It's like all they talk about is the wedding." – Klays says clearly annoyed by his sister's actions.

"I hear ya buddy. Damon is the same. All he's like is "Hey Stefan did you finish writing your toast for the wedding. You are my best man." or "Hey Stef are you free tomorrow? I need to go suit shopping." Or "Hey Stefan!" – Stefan said trying to imitate Damon's voice.

"OK guys. We get it." – Caroline interrupted them clearly annoyed by them. She loves planning weddings and parties. And she hates when someone mocks her about it. That's what Lexi told me.

Everyone laughed at her before Bonnie decided to speak up.

"Talking about shopping. Girls Rebekah asked me if you are free to go dress shopping with her tomorrow afternoon. She really needs your opinions." – Bonnie smiled at all of us.

"YES!" – Caroline and Lexi yelled at the same time. Stefan laughed at them and Caroline playfully slapped his arm.

"Good. Elena how about you. You're coming right? Don't bail on us!" – Bonnie said with a warning tone.

"Umm I'm not sure Bonnie. Are you sure that she would want me there? We haven't talked in a looooooong time." - I say looking over at Bonnie. In that moment I feel Stefan's hand going up my leg. I stay as calm as I can and keep my look on Bonnie. I can feel his look on me. He's grinning like an idiot. A very hot, sexy idiot. Shit, focus Elena.

"Sure she will! Don't be silly. I bet that she'll be very happy to see you back." – Bonnie says and gives me a reassuring smile.

"Or she'll just hit you with a frying pan on the head and yell at you because you haven't even spoken with her in years." – Klaus said sarcastically and Caroline kicked his foot under the table.

"Kidding, kidding. Easy love, no need to get feisty." – Klaus said smirking at Caroline. He clearly was trying to seduce her.

In that moment I felt Stefan's hand getting under my skirt and drawing circles on the inside of my thigh with his finger. That was it. I needed to get out of there. So I decided to make some stupid excuse to get up from the table.

"I need to go to the restroom." – I said standing up as I felt Stefan's hand slip out of my skirt. My skin is on fire and I start walking. On my way there I bump in to someone. I lift my head up and I'm met with a familiar pair of blue eyes.

* * *

"Matt" – I say his name in a whisper. "What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Hoping to see you. Elena I want to talk." – I hear him say with eyes full of regret.

"Talk about what huh? In how you always mess with things that are not your business?" – I snap at him. I'm still mad. It wasn't his freaking business to go and talk to him.

"He wasn't good to you Elena. He was abusing you! Did you really expect me to stay back?" – Matt snapped back.

"I told you I was handling it Matt. You were never supposed to get involved! What were you even doing in LA then?" – I ask him.

"Handling it?! How Elena? By sleeping with him every night? And if you really wanna know Jeremy was the one who called me up. Because he was worried sick about you like I was!" – Matt yells back. Thank god that we're standing in a dark corner and no people were around to hear us.

"You know what Matt? I really don't wanna hear it. It wasn't your nor Jeremy's business and you shouldn't have gotten involved! Now if you excuse me I wanna go to the bathroom and go back to my friends." – I say and I enter the girls bathroom.

* * *

Stefan's P.O.V

I saw her talking to Matt. Jesus does everybody know Elena around here? Is it just me that doesn't know her? I excuse myself from the table and I make my way towards Matt. He's sitting at the bar with his head in his hands. I know that he's thinking about something because I know that that's how he always sits when he's thinking or when he's angry.

"Hey man." – I approach him and I tap his shoulder.

"Hey Stefan, what are you doing here?" – I hear Matt asks me.

"Ummm, just going out with friends. A relaxing night off of work. You?" – I ask him trying to get as much as information out of him.

"I came here to fix things I messed up with a friend, but she's still clearly pissed at me." Matt says letting out a little laugh but I can still tell that he's sad.

"Do you wanna come and sit with us? There is still room at the table." – I try to cheer him up but he's clearly not working.

"Thanks man but I think I'm gonna go home. Meredith is expecting me anyways and plus I don't want to be a party ruiner with my broody attitude. I guess I'll see you around. Bye" – He says and he stands up walking towards the exit.

"Yeah see you around" – I say as I hear footsteps approaching me. I turn around and I see Elena standing behind me.

"Did he leave? Good I really don't want to talk to him now." – she says and lets out a breath.

"Were you his ex girlfriend or something?" – I hear myself ask sounding like a jealous boyfriend.

"Me and Matt? Oh god no! We've been friends since babies. Just friends." – I hear her say and she turns her attention from me to the bartender. "6 shots of tequila" – she says and smiles at me.

"You're not planning to drink these on your own aren't you?" – I ask her.

"We're here to celebrate Stefan. What's a party without any alcohol?" – she grins at me.

"Ok Elena. Don't need to get broody." – I tell her as we carry the 6 shots of tequila to our table.

We give a shot to everyone and we all turn our attention to Caroline.

"Elena, we're so happy that you're starting to work with us and we all wish you the best of luck. To Elena!" – she says as Elena's face reddens.

"To Elena!" – we all say and take the shot.

"Who's up for another round?" – Elena asks with a smile on her face.

"Oh. I can't. I have to drive." – I say as I hear Klaus denying her offer.

"Yeah me too. And I have a meeting early tomorrow."

"Fine. You two buzz kill Bobs can be our drivers for tonight. We on the other hand are going to have some fun." – Elena says as she waves to the bartender signalizing him to give us another round.

* * *

After a few more shots of tequila they were all ready to head home. Klaus offered to take Lexi and Caroline and I was going to take Bonnie and Elena. Bannie's house was closer to the Grill so I dropped her off first and then I turned my car to take Elena home. She was clearly buzzed.

"Are you going to get me naked now?" – I hear Elena say as I chuckle at her words.

"No. Do you want me to?" – I say lifting my eyebrows and giving her a seductive look.

"Maybe." – she says and she winks at me. Damn, couldn't she wear a skirt a little longer than this one. It's making me wanna lose it.

"You know if you were sober now and behaving like this I would already have my way with you on the back seat." – I tell her as she giggles a little bit. "Maybe another time." – I say and focus my look back on the road. When I drove up to her apartment I carried her in because she clearly wasn't able to stand or her own nor walk. I unlocked her door for her and I stepped in. Her home felt worm. I carried her to her bedroom and I placed her on the bed. I took off her shoes and I pulled the covers over her. I set her alarm on because she clearly was gonna be pissed in the morning if she was gonna be late for her first day of work and I let myself out. I drove back to my place still feeling her scent in my car. That scent of vanilla shampoo. I stepped out of my car and I went straight to bed. If I was gonna get even a little productive tomorrow I sure as hell needed sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So guys here's my new chapter. Hope you like it. I tried to make it longer, but' i'll make the next one even longer. School is keeping me busy. Reviews are always welcomed. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elena's P.O.V.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Ugh when does this thing stop?! Elena reached out to her nightstand and clicked the snooze button on her alarm and went back to sleep. A few minutes later the same story again. This alarm doesn't just give up does it? She looked at her clock and it was 6:40am. She needed to start getting ready. It was a big day for her today. She's a little hungover from last night. She has about one hour to get ready and to head to work. She really was a mess. Her hair was all over the place, there were dark circles under her eyes and she looked really tired. She was still dressed in her clothes from last night so she took them off and put them in the hamper. She picked out new clothes and headed to the shower. She took a quick shower and washed her teeth. She put a little make up on and she dried her hair. She decided to leave it in her natural wavy style. On her way to work she stopped by "Nina's Café" and bought coffee and a pretzel. She was 5 minutes early when she walked through the doors of "Aldon Magazine" and went straight to the elevators. She waited a few seconds before the elevator came to her floor and the doors flung open. She got in and she pressed the button to the 12th floor. Just as the doors were about to close someone's purse stopped them from closing. She moved her look from the floor to the tall blonde woman in front of her. Her jaw dropped to the floor she recognized the woman standing in front of her. Just as the doors closed she opened her mouth to speak.

"Rebekah?" – she said as her voice cracked a little bit.

"Elena." – she heard her name coming out of Rebekah's mouth just above a whisper.

They stood there still and not saying a word for a few seconds but the next thing she knew Rebekah's arms were around her hugging her tightly.

"Oh my god you look amazing! I haven't seen you in ages!" – Rebekah said as she released Elena from her embrace and looked over her from head to her toes.

"Thank you and so do you. You have no idea how much I missed you!" – Elena said as she brushed a tear away from her cheek.

"Oh honey don't cry. I missed you too." – Rebekah said as she brushed a tear from Elena's face. "Did Bonnie tell you about later? I really need you there. You need to save me from Caroline. She's gonna make me try on the whole store." – Rebekah said with a little laugh.

"Yeah I'm coming, don't worry, I wouldn't miss Caroline torturing you!" – Elena said as she laughed back.

"Good. What are you doing here by the way?" – she gave me a questionable look as the doors from the elevator opened to the 8th floor.

"Oh, she working with us now. It's her first day on the job." – I heard Stefan say behind me. When did he get in?

"What are you doing here Stefan?" – Rebekah asked as she transferred her look from me to Stefan.

"Lindsey's printer broke down and I had to go and fix it." – he casually said and gave Rebekah a wink.

"Oh yeah, sure you just had to fix it didn't you? She just couldn't call anyone else couldn't she?" – Rebekah smirked.

"Who else would she call?" – he asked pretending to be confused.

"Oh I don't know, maybe Bill. That is his job you know, fixing things." – Rebekah said as the elevator stopped on the 12th floor.

"Whatever you say Bekah." Stefan said as the doors started to open

"This is my stop." – Elena said and got out of the Elevator.

"Mine too."- Stefan said and followed Elena out.

"Oh Elena I completely forgot, congrats on the new job. I'll pass by and pick you up on my way out. Does two o'clock work for you? – she said as the elevator doors started to close.

"Yeah. Two's perfect." – Elena said and waved to Rebekah.

As the elevator doors closed Elena turned around and started walking to her office. Stefan started walking right behind her. She could feel his eyes on her. Suddenly she felt uncomfortable.

"I never noticed how nice your ass was that night." - he said with a smirk as she turned around to face him.

"Look Stefan. I don't know what happened that night or how the hell I ended up in your bed because honestly I was pretty drunk to actually know what I was doing, but since I started to work here I would like to keep things professional." – she said trying to sound serious.

"Professional? That sounds boring." – he said annoyed.

"Stefan I'm serious. Can we talk? You know somewhere where we don't have eyes and ears on us?" – she asked eyeing one of the employees.

"Fine. I'll swing by your office in 5 minutes. I just need to send some papers."

"Ok. I'll be waiting for you." – she said as she walked away.

* * *

Stefan's P.O.V.

Professional? Why the hell would she want that? That is the most boring thing ever. That's even more boring than fishing. That is the most boring thing he could think of. Elena didn't strike him as a boring person. On the contrary she striked him as the exact opposite. She striked him as a person who enjoyed life. As a person who took risks. A person who just did what felt good and didn't care about the consequences. A person who took everything life had to offer. It felt fun to be around her. Exciting is the word he would use. Maybe, he hadn't spent much time with her, but he definitely felt something between them. Some kind of a connection. He couldn't explain it, but he knew for sure that he wanted to explore it. But was he ready? A long time has passed since _her. _He knew that he needed to move on, but he never got his closure. What kind of a person just leaves without any explanation? What kind of person just skips town leaving just a note saying she needed some space, some time to cool off. And he gave it to her. He hadn't gone looking for her, he hadn't called her because he didn't want to pressure her. If she wanted some time off than he would give it to her. But how much time did she need anyways? He waited and waited, but she never came back. Three years have passed since then and he hadn't heard a word about her. Nothing. He wanted to go and look for her, but Damon just told him to leave it alone, when she would be ready she would come back. But she never did. And all he could do is try to move on…. But did he, really? Did sleeping with different women every night count as moving on? No, no it didn't. But he just didn't want to be hurt again. And if lifting walls around him would avoid that, then he would take it. Loneliness scared him, it really did. But somehow he believed that that is better than getting hurt again. But when he met Elena, it just felt different. The night her met her, the way they danced, he still can't get that out of his head. The way her body collided with his, the ways she swayed her hips against him. The way he felt when their lips collided. She wasn't like those other girls. She was simply different. She wasn't supposed to be different. He didn't intend for her to be, but she simply was. She supposed to be another one night stand. He just needed to fuck her, say goodbye and never see her again, but that didn't work out did it? Destiny must be having a good laugh right now. It just had to bite him in the ass.

Snap out of it Salvatore. What the hell is wrong with you?

* * *

Stefan got back in his office and sent the papers to the downtown office. Just as he was about to leave his office to go to Elena's, his phone rang.

Who the fuck could be now? He took his phone out of his pocket and saw the caller I.D. Caroline. Of course it had to be her.

"Nice timing cousin." – he said sarcastically.

"What? Did I interrupt something?" – she asked trying to sound concerned.

"No, I was just on my way out."

"Oh, ok then. Are you free tonight? Bonnie is having a little get together at her house and I was wondering if you would come to keep me company, that friend of yours just won't leave me alone." – she said pretending to be mad at him.

"Uh Caroline I don't think that I can. I have to.." – he started to say when he was interrupted by her.

"Elena will be there." – she blurted out without thinking.

"What does that have to do with anything?" – he asked innocently.

"Don't even try to lie to me Salvatore. I now you have a thing for her." – she said somewhat laughing at him.

"No I don't." – he defended himself.

"Oh yeah? And why was your hand on her leg last night?" – she said smirking through the phone.

Stefan could imagine Caroline with you-just-got-busted look on her face right now.

"You saw that?!" – he panicked. He didn't want anyone to know anything about what he and Elena did. If people know then they would start talking about them around the office. That's just what people do.

"Calm your tits down Salvatore. I'm not telling anyone. But I'm still mad at you for not telling me that you have feelings for her."

"Feelings for her?! What the hell are you talking about? I just met her." – he said half yelling through his phone.

"Oh come on you don't have to lie to me. And I saw the way you were looking at her. You totally have some feelings for her." – she argued back.

"Yeah. Penis feelings. She's hot. She's got a nice ass, boobs and a vagina. And I'm a guy. What do you want from me?" – he said as he lifted his hand up in defeat.

"Whatever you say Salvatore. Listen we'll talk tonight. I gotta go now and you better be there!" –she said.

"Fine see ya tonight." – he said as he was just about to hung up the phone.

"Oh and Stefan?"

"Yeah?"

"Wear something hot tonight. You have to impress Elena." – she said as he hung up the phone.

He put his phone in his pocket and laughed at how silly his cousin was being. He was 5 minutes late so he hurried to Elena's office.

* * *

He entered Elena's office in a hurry. When he got in she was typing something on her computer. She slowly transferred her look from her computer to him.

"Take a seat, I just need a minute to finish this up." – she said as she continued typing on her computer.

He just nodded and sat on the chair that was in front of her desk. He looked around her office a few times. She was given the second best office on the floor. His was the best, of course. The office was pretty much the same as his was. There were folders on the shelves. Papers across her desk and a few pictures. One captured his eyes. It was a picture of some guy and Elena. She had her arms wrapped around his neck from behind. They were both smiling.

"That's my brother." – he heard her say. Did she just notice that he was staring at the picture? He just nodded and took his look off of the picture and placed it on her.

She didn't know how to start this so he started for her.

"You said you wanted to keep things professional. Why? I thought we were having fun." – he said in a seductive voice.

She just smiled and said – "You were having fun. I barely remember what even happened."

"Oh I could make you remember." –he said and winked at her.

"Stefan." – she said in a warning tone. "I'm working for you. You're my boss. It wouldn't be appropriate." – she simply said.

"Well we don't have to tell anyone. We could just have some fun." – he winked at her again.

"I said I wanted to keep things professional, which means no sex." – she said annoyed with him.

"Well I don't like it. We could make it a profession." – he said and smirked at her.

"I said what I have to say, now I would have to ask you to leave my office." – she said standing up from her chair.

"Oh come on Elena! We wouldn't be doing anything wrong. We would be just having some fun."

"Out Stefan!" – she said heading towards the door. The next thing she knew, she was pinned against the wall.

He held her arms by her wrist away from her body. He pushed his chest against hers and he could feel her chest rising and falling. Their faces were so close he could practically feel her breath on his face. He was thankful the door was closed because this situation could really get them in trouble. They were quiet for a few seconds. He lowered his head to her ear and spoke in a seductive voice.

"Come on Elena. We only would be having a little fun. There is no harm in that." – he said as he nibbled her ear.

"And what if I don't want to?" – she hardly said trying to get her breathing in normal.

"Oh we both know that you want to." – he said as he kissed her neck.

She closed her eyes and he thought that he had her right there. He kissed under her ear and then he spoke.

"We both know that you wouldn't be able to resist it." – he said and went back on kissing her neck as she pushed him off of her.

"I'm not some easy girl Stefan!" – she yelled. He could clearly see that she was pissed at him, but she was also hurt.

"I didn't say you were." – he said and moved back towards her trying to pin her against the wall again.

"No." – she said and pushed him once again. "I'm going to the bathroom and when I get back I don't want to see you here. Got it?!" – she yelled and stormed out of the office.

He just sat there and wondered what he did wrong. He thought they were hitting it off. He pulled himself together, straighten up his wrinkled shirt and headed back to his office. He would try to talk to her and fix tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys for not updating. Honestly i enjoy reading fanfictions more than writing them. So this was chapter 4. Who was the girl that hurt Stefan? Any guesses? And why was Elena hurt by Stefan's words? Reviews are always welcomed :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elena's P.O.V.

Elena has been working on her computer for a while. She was so deep in thoughts that she didn't notice time fly by. She was still typing when she heard a loud knock on her door.

"Come in!" – she said not moving her look from her computer.

"Are you finished. We need to get going." – she heard as she lifted her head and saw Rebekah's head popping up from the door.

"Yeah I just need to save this document. I can finish it at home." – Elena said as she saved the file and put it on her USB.

"Ok." – Rebekah simply said giving Elena a little smile.

Elena got up from her chair and put her USB in her purse. She put her coat on and headed towards Rebekah. They walked to the elevator in complete silence. They saw Stefan passing by and Rebekah simply waved at him and Elena looked away awkwardly. The elevator doors opened and Elena got in as fast as she could. That didn't go unnoticed by Rebekah but she didn't say anything. They were almost on the ground floor when Rebekah opened her mouth to speak.

"So we're meeting with Lexi and Caroline in the store and we're picking Bonnie up from the kindergarten on our way there."

"Ok." – Elena simply said and she kept quiet.

Rebekah found that odd mostly because Elena was the most bubbly person besides Caroline she knew. They walked to the parking lot in silence.

"Oh I forgot to get the car keys from Damon. I'm gonna go up and take them. I'll be back in a few." – she said and headed towards the building.

"Oh, It's ok. We can take my car." – Elena said and pointed with her look towards her car.

Rebekah just smiled and started walking towards Elena's car. She got in the passenger seat as Elena took the wheel. They drove for a few minutes before they reached Bonnie's workplace. They got out of the car and walked in to the kindergarten. They walked in to a room full of kids running around. They finally spotted Bonnie trying to separate two little boys fighting over a giraffe toy.

"Hey Bon! Ready to go?" – Elena said and smiled at Bonnie.

"Yeah just a second." – she said and looked towards the boys again. " Jake, Danny if you don't share that toy I'll take it and neither of you will play with it!" – she yelled after the two boys. She slowly got up from the floor and walked towards them.

"I just need to call Danna. She supposed to cover for me today." – she said and walked towards the hall.

Elena and Rebekah were left alone in a room full of kids. Elena just stood still as Rebekah walked around the room and sat next to one little girl. Elena walked over the room to them and sat beside Rebekah.

"Who is this auntie Rebekah?" – the little girl asked and gave Elena a big smile. She had black hair and blue eyes and for a second she thought that that could be Rebekah and Damon's kid because she looked a lot like Damon with her blue eyes but she shook of the thought because the girl offered to Rebekah as auntie not mom.

"This is Elena. She's my best friend." – Rebekah said as she pulled the little girl in her lap. "Elena, this is Milly. She's my friend's daughter, April. She's my little flower girl." – Rebekah said as she pulled the little girl closer to her and hugged her.

"Well it's nice to meet you Milly. I'm Elena." – she said and smiled towards the little girl.

"Milly. Elena, Bonnie and I are going shopping now." – Rebekah said as the little girls eyes lit up. "And you're coming with us. We need to buy you a little princess dress for the wedding." – Rebekah said.

"Really. We're going shoppies?" – the girl said with excitement. "But mommy said that she would pick me up later and we would go home."

"Well mommy is coming shopping with us and she's not going to have to pick you up from here." – Rebekah said as Bonnie and some other girl walked in to the room.

"I'm ready guys." – Bonnie said.

"Go and get your jacket." – Rebekah said to the little girl and got up from the chair.

The little girl run off to take her jacket as Elena and Rebekah walked over to Bonnie.

"Let's go" – Bonnie said and started walking towards the door.

"Wait for Milly." – Rebekah said and searched with her look over the room full of kids to look for the little girl.

"You know that April will kill you for bringing her along. She hates when you buy her stuff because you spoil her." – Bonnie said as she laughed at Rebekah.

"I'm just gonna buy her a flower girl dress nothing more." – Rebekah said trying to sound innocent.

"Oh please we all know that you're gonna buy her fifty other things." – Bonnie said as she rolled her eyes at Rebekah.

Rebekah simply smiled and took Milly's hand who just walked over to her. They all headed out and got in Elena's car. They drove for a while when Bonnie said that they should stop for coffee. They stopped at a little coffee shop and Bonnie ordered 3 coffees to go and one milkshake for Milly. They drove to the store and found Lexi, Caroline and April looking over some dresses.

"Oh my god why did you bring her here?!" – April said as she saw her daughter walking through the doors.

"Auntie Rebekah is taking me shoppies." – Milly said with her sweet little voice. Everyone just had to smile at the little girl.

"Hey, I have to buy her a flower girl dress. Why should we go twice when we can buy it now?" – Rebekah said trying to sound convincing. April just send Rebekah a i-am-going-to-kill-you look and said.

"If she destroys anything you're paying for it." – April said knowing how her daughter always managed to mess things up.

"Fair enough." – Rebekah said. "Now let's go and buy some dresses."

Rebekah headed to some woman who Elena just assumed was the designer. She looked over them and motioned with her hand for them to follow her.

"Are you gonna shop for bridesmaid dresses first or for your wedding dress?" – the woman politely asked Rebekah.

"Bridesmaid." – Rebekah simply said.

"Right this way." – the woman said and started walking around the store. "Have you decided on which color?"

"We're going for cream." – Rebekah said and smiled.

"We just got our new collection on bridesmaid dresses." – the woman said walking over the rafts of dresses. "Ah here they are. Pick whichever you want." – the woman said as she pointed to the rafts of cream color bridesmaid dresses.

"Thank you." – Rebekah politely said as she walked over to the dresses. She motioned to the girls with her hand for them to join her. All of them started looking over the piles of bridesmaid dresses. Soon enough they all had a dress in their hands. Some of the dresses were similar but there was always a difference.

"Ok, so we all go and try on the dresses and Rebekah gets to decide which one is the one." – Caroline said and they all headed to the dressing rooms. A few minutes later all five girls were in the dresses and standing in front of Milly and Rebekah. They all looked beautiful.

"So which one Milly?" – Rebekah asked the little girl.

"This one." – Milly said pointing to the dress that Lexi was wearing.

"I was thinking the same thing." – Rebekah said with a big smile on her face. "I think we found our winner."

They all smiled looking over Lexi.

"Elena why don't you try it on?" – Rebekah asked.

"Me? Why?" – Elena asked confused.

"Because I want to see how my maid of honor looks in that beautiful dress."

Elena's eyes grew wide. Did Rebekah just asked her to be her maid of honor.

"What?!" – Elena almost yelled. Everyone had to laugh at her excitement.

Rebekah just kneeled in front of Elena for dramatic effect. "Elena Gilbert. We have been best friends since I moved here. You were my first friend in this town and you stood by me through anything. I know destiny kinda screw thing up but you're still my best friend. And it would be my honor to make you my maid of honor. " – she said as everyone giggled.

"Yes, yes I will be your maid of honor." – Elena smiled and hugged Rebekah.

While they were hugging Rebekah spoke up.

"Sorry I don't have a ring tho. I didn't know your ring size." – Rebekah joked.

"Oh shut up." – Elena playfully said and realized Rebekah from her embrace.

"Now go and put on that dress." – Caroline said.

The girls went back in the dressing rooms and Lexi and Elena changed dresses. They all came out in their clothes and Elena was in the dress that Lexi wore. They all gasped when Elena came out wearing the off the shoulder cream dress. She looked beautiful.

"You're gonna look even prettier than me." – Rebekah said.

"Oh come on that's not possible." – Elena said.

"So we've finished with the bridesmaid dresses and now moving on with yours." – Lexi said.

"What about mine?" – Milly asked pouting.

"Fine we'll go and find your dress first and then Rebekah's." – Caroline said.

Elena changed and everyone went to find Milly's dress. After 20 minutes of looking around they found Milly's dress and went to look for Rebekah's.

First one – too casual. Second one – too puffy. Third one – too princessy. She tried on like fifty dresses before Milly came by and took Rebekah to one of the dresses in the front. She tried it on and bingo. When she walked out of the dressing room everyone's jaw dropped. She looked drop dead gorgeous. It was a white strapless mermaid dress. It fit her perfectly. It hugged her on all of the right places. She was the most beautiful girl in the room.

"Damon is gonna die when he sees you in that dress." – April said.

"Please. He's gonna die when he sees what's under it." – Caroline said giving Rebekah a wink.

"Caroline!" – April warned. "There is a little girl in the room."

"Oh please she doesn't even listen to us. She can't take her eyes off of the mirror." – Caroline said eyeing Milly admiring herself in her flower girl dress in the mirror.

"Ok you two stop it. I'm gonna go and change and we'll buy these dresses and go home." – Rebekah said as she headed to the dressing rooms.

Ten minutes later Rebekah came out of the dressing room carrying her dress. They went to the cash register to purchase all the dresses. Rebekah ordered five bridesmaid dresses, her wedding dress and Milly's flower girl dress. They told her to come and pick up the dresses in a week. They all headed out. Caroline and Lexi dropped off April and Milly, and Elena took Bonnie home and dropped of Rebekah at Aldon Magazine. She headed home and went straight to bed. She was tired as hell and if she wanted to go to Bonnie's little get-together she had to be well rested after this long day.

* * *

Stefan's P.O.V.

He got home around 2:10. It was half day Friday so that meant that no one had to stay at work past 2pm. He got home and jumped on the bed. Just as he was drifting off to sleep his phone buzzed. He reached to his night stand to get his phone. The light coming from his phone hurt his eyes but somehow he managed to read what was on his screen… It was a message from Damon.

"Meet me in front of Nina's Café in 15. Rebekah said we need to go suit shopping. I'll get Alaric."

Stefan groaned. He was exhausted and after the day he had with Elena, he just wanted to sleep. But nothing works out the way we want it to. He got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to fresh up. He was ready in 5 minutes and got out of his house. He was in front of Nina's Café in no time. He saw Damon and Alaric walking his way and Tayler, Matt and Klaus sitting around a table outside the café.

"You ready guys?" – Damon asked.

"I need coffee. Now!" – Stefan said clearly tired. The last thing on his mind now was shopping. He got in the café and placed his order. Moments later he was enjoying the sweet taste of Nina's coffee. After Stefan came out of the café, they all headed to the boutique. They spent about half an hour there before finding the perfect suits. Guys don't need as much time to find clothes as girls do. It was around 3 pm when he got home. He didn't need to leave his house for about another 3 and a half hours just to go to Bonnie's. So he decided to sleep. He woke up 3 hours later. It was 6:45pm. He hopped out of his bed and headed to the shower. He was done in 5 minutes. He dried his hair and got dresses. He wore dark blue denim jeans and a blue shirt. When he got there it was 7:10. He knocked on Bonnie's door. The next thing he saw was her cheerful face.

"Stefan! Glad you could make it. Come in everyone is in the living room." – she said happily and gave Stefan a quick hug.

"Thanks Bon." – he stepped inside Bonnie's house. He could hear music coming out of the living room. He started walking towards it. When he got there he saw everyone. Rebekah, Damon, Alaric, Caroline, Lexi, Tayler, Matt, Klaus, April, Meredith but he's eyes landed on Elena. She was talking to Lexi. They were laughing about something. Matt and Meredith were making out on a couch, Bonnie was bringing drinks, and the others were dancing. He headed their way. When Lexi saw Stefan approaching she made up some stupid excuse and left Elena alone. Stefan made his way through and sat next to Elena. She didn't notice him until he spoke in to her ear.

"Do you wanna dance?" – he asked as Elena jumped realizing how close he was sitting to her.

"No." – she simply said.

"Can we talk? Please." – he said. He never begged. This was new to him. But he knew he had to make things right.

"Fine. Talk." – she said coldly.

"Not here." – he whispered in to her ear and took her hand. To his surprise she didn't pull back. He got up from the couch bringing her up with hem. She just simply followed him. He led them to the upstairs bedroom.

"We can talk here. It's quiet enough." – he said shutting the door behind him

"What do you want to tell me?" – she asked wanting to finish this as fast as possible.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier. It was wrong of me to do that and I'm sorry." – he said looking away from her. "I guess I wanted to see if I could get another round with you." –he said smirking at her.

"I'm outta here." – she said as she grabbed the door handle.

"No Elena wait." – he said as he grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me!" – she yelled. He could see fear behind her eyes.

"Sorry. I came here to make things right with you. Not screw them up again." – he said as he let go of her hand and stepped back.

"You're forgiven. But if I'm going to continue working with you…" – she said only to be cut off by him.

"We're going to have to keep things professional." – he said whit a girl voice. To that she released a little laughed. God she was so beautiful when she smiled. "How about this. You keep things professional while I continue to be a jackass and try to seduce you until you're ready to give in." – he smirked at her.

"Well I guess business is about compromise." – she said while still smiling and playing along with him.

"So I guess we have a deal." – he said giving he a to-die-for smile and extending his hand.

"Fine. We have a deal." – she said as she smirked at him and took his hand in to hers.

Just when she put her hand in his, he pulled he closer to him and whispered in her ear.

"I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship Elena. But if you ever want something more, just ask." – he said and stepped away from her.

"You wish." – she smirked at him and pulled herself away from the door so she could get out.

Once she was out of the room Stefan let out the breath he didn't knew he was holding. This girl would be the end of him. He laughed to himself and followed her downstairs.

* * *

**A/N: This was chapter 5. I tried to make it even longer than the last one. Hope you liked it. Feel free to tell me what you think, good or bad. It makes me improve.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elena's P.O.V.

_She was lying on the bed, resting her head on the headboard. She was reading some random book. Her mind was somewhere else. She let herself enjoy this moment. There were rear moments like this when she's all alone._

_Suddenly she heard the front door open. Her body tensed._

_She quickly put her book on the nightstand, got under the covers and closed her eyes._

_She hoped he would leave her alone. Maybe this one time he would just skip all of it and go out and drink._

_But she wasn't that lucky._

_"I'm home!" – she heard him say while he was still in the hallway. She closed her eyes even tighter, trying to shut out his voice._

_Lately every time she would hear his voice, she would get a sick feeling in her stomach. She was disgusted._

_Disgusted by him and everything about him. Disgusted by this apartment, this town. Everything. Even herself._

_She heard him coming closer to the bedroom, their bedroom. She closed her eyes even tighter. Her back was faced towards the door. When he opened the door she tried to relax so he would not notice that she was faking._

_"Elena" – he said her name tiredly. She used to remember what it used to feel like when he would say her name. It used to sound like melody, but now it sounded like bunch of crap._

_"Elena wake up!" – he said her name a little louder, but she didn't even flinch. She didn't want to open her eyes and see his face._

_Next thing she knew he was pulling her by her elbow and throwing her on the floor._

_"I said wake up!" – he screamed at her._

_"I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep. I was really tired and…" – she said but stopped when he interrupted her._

_"Elena. Honestly, I don't really give a shit about you being tired or not. Why I do care is why there is no dinner prepared for me?" – he asked her coldly._

_If looks could kill Elena would have been dead by now. The intensity of his look made he shiver, but not in a good way._

_"I'm sorry." – she said with her shaking voice. "I was really tired and I fell asleep as soon as I got back from the university."_

_"Like I believe what you're saying bitch! You were probably whoring yourself around every guy in the neighborhood instead of making me dinner." - he screamed as he walked a few more steps towards her. He wrapped his fingers around her throat, and pulled her up to stand on her legs. He pinned her against a wall with his fingers still around her neck._

_"Listen to me you whore and listen good. You are under my roof, which means my rules. And I really don't like when people break them, especially you." - he said as he leaned in her ear and whispered._

_"You're mine Elena. I control you! I own you!" He took a pause and kept on talking. "If you do something like this again I will kill you. You can run and you can hide but know this Elena. Wherever you are I will find you and I will kill you."_

_He smashed her head in the wall hard and left her alone. Elena sunk on the floor and cried._

_There was no way for her to escape._

_There was no way for her to be happy…_

* * *

She woke up breathing heavy. The dreams were still haunting her. He was still haunting her. He was nowhere around her but he could still make her feel useless. She got out of bed and went straight for the bathroom. She splashed some water in her face and looked in the mirror. She almost didn't recognized herself without all of those bruises on her face. She shook her head and went in the kitchen to have a glass of water. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 3am. She drank her water and went back to bed.

* * *

Elena has been working for Aldon Magazine for 6 weeks. Things were going smooth. She saw Stefan occasionally, either they were at a meeting or he would wink at her as she was passing by him. Everyone at the office loved her and for the first time she felt good.

She was working on her computer when a little blonde head popped out at her door.

"Hey" – Caroline said as she stepped in Elena's office.

"Hey" – Elena absently greeted her back and continued typing on her computer.

"Sooo, whatch ya doin'?"

"Working" – Elena said trying to catch up to Caroline's cheerful voice. "I'm sorry, did you need anything?"

"Actually, yes. Damon sent me to tell you that you need to be at the conference room in 5."

"What for?" – she asked. Why would Damon be asking to see her.

"I don't know." – Caroline said as she caught Elena's nervous look. "But I'm sure everything is fine." - she added trying to cheer her up

Elena simply smiled at Caroline, locked her computer and got up from her chair. They both walked to the conference room and when they got there she saw Stefan, Damon and Rebekah already sitting on the table.

"What's going on?" – she asked. She was clearly confused by this situation.

"Oh finally, you're here. Sit down both of you." – Damon signaled with his hand for both of them to sit.

Caroline took the seat by Rebekah, so Elena had no other choice but to sit next to Stefan.

She threw a look at Stefan and she saw him smirking. She just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Damon.

"Why have you summoned us all here, oh great one?" – Caroline said with a deep voice.

Everyone just had to laugh at her.

"Well I was thinking since Paris fashion week is coming." – Damon started only to be interrupted by Stefan.

"Cut the crap brother, what do you want?" – Stefan asked as rested his head on his palm.

"Fine. Paris Fashion Week is coming and I need some people over there. Me and Rebekah can't go because we have a lot more things left to plan for the wedding and you guys are the only people we trust. So you up for it?" – Damon asked hopefully.

"A week? In Paris? With clothes and cute guys everywhere?! Count me in!" – Caroline squealed.

"Actually, it's two weeks." – Damon said casually.

"Even better!" – Caroline said as she jumped from the chair. "I have to go pack." – she said as she left the conference room in a hurry.

They all had to laugh at her.

"So you guys in?" – Rebekah asked both of them.

"Do you really think that I would miss to spend a week full of hot models dressed barely in nothing?" – Stefan asked as he raised his brow at Rebekah.

"I'll take that as a yes. Elena?" – Rebekah said as she turned her head towards Elena.

"Oh don't worry. She most certainly is coming." – Stefan said as he put his hand on Elena's thigh and gave it a little squeeze. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair but remained calm. She could see Stefan smirking from the corner of her eye and she rolled her eyes.

"When do we leave?" – she asked.

"Well that's the problem. You're leaving in 3 days." – Damon said as he avoided eye contact.

Elena's eyes popped. "In how long?!" – she almost yelled.

"I know it's too soon but guys we have to send some people there. You can have the day off to pack if you need it." – Damon said as he gave them an apologetic look.

"Fine. I guess I have to go and join Caroline in packing." – she said as she got up from her chair. Stefan's hand slid off of her thigh. She rushed through the door to her office. She took her purse and headed to the elevator.

When she got in she took her phone out and started typing a message to Bonnie. She didn't even notice that Stefan got on the elevator.

"So 2 weeks in Paris. Should be fun." – he said as he winked at her. "Wanna share a room?" – he asked with a suggestive look.

Elena had to laugh at his forwardness.

"No." she said shyly. He had never seen this side of her. She looked like a little child, so innocent, so pure.

"Oh come on! We could, entertain each other." – he said in a low seductive voice.

"Ah what about those models, huh?" – she asked him.

"I'm pretty sure you have a far more sexier ass that them." – he said as she lowered her head and blushed. "You don't have to be shy. Your ass is amazing." – he whispered in her ear.

She smiled at him. Her cheeks were still red from blushing.

"And plus, you're pretty good at it too." – he winked at her. "Who would have thought that you'd be a firecracker."

She blushed even more.

"And now I should stop talking because I'm pretty sure that you'll explode if I compliment you some more. "

As he said the elevator stopped and both of them headed to the parking lot.

"See you at the airport." – she said as she head off to her car.

"Yeah. Don't be late. Be there at 5am sharp!" – he said trying to sound bossy.

She just giggled and said "Yes sir!" and she walked away.

As she was walking she could feel Stefan's eyes on her.  
She smiled and got in to her car.

* * *

Rebekah's P.O.V.

"Finally we're alone!" – she said as she sat on Damon's lap.

"Two weeks without those idiots. No one to burst in my office unannounced. Just you and me. All alone. Mostly naked." – Damon said as he pulled Rebekah closer and purred into her ear. "Might as well start now." – he added.

"Oh no, no no no. I'm not having sex on the conference table."

"Oh come on, this table is asking for it." – he said trailing his fingers under her skirt.

"Well I'll give you two options. We have sex now, but just once. And we don't have sex for a week." – she said as Damon's face turned into complete shock. "Or, we have sex when you get home, and do it on whatever you want, however you want. And I'll make it dirty." – she added as she bit his neck playfully.

"Woman if you don't stop that I'll might as well choose option one." – he said as he looked into her eyes. "Fine. Go home, get ready and I'll come in about two hours."

Rebekah gave him a quick peck and walked towards the door.

"Oh and Beks." – he said and she turned around. "I expect you to be wearing that little red piece you bought yesterday." – he said as he winked at her.

She smiled and walked out the door.

* * *

Elena's P.O.V.

Elena was going through her clothes when Bonnie came busting through the door.

"Quick, what's the emergency? I came as fast as I could."

"I really need your help. Thanks for coming." –Elena said as she turned to her closet again picking up something. "Which shoes do you think I should take with me to Paris? These" – she asked holding up a pair of adorable red pumps. "Or these?" this time she held adorable blue peep toe cross strap sandals.

When Elena looked up from her shoes she saw how red Bonnie's face was.

"Really Elena?! I came rushing here. Leaving a class full of children just to help you pick out which shoes to take with you to Paris?" – Bonnie said half screaming.

"Yes. Now will you help out please?" – Elena asked innocently. "Fine. How long are you gonna be there?"

"Umm, about two weeks." - she said as she tossed another top in to the yes pile. "Oooo, so two weeks with Stefan." – she winked at Elena. Elena tensed. She hasn't said anything to Bonnie about her night with Stefan.

"What do you mean?" – she asked trying to figure out what Bonnie knew.

"Oh don't put the innocent Elena act on me. I saw the way he was looking at you." – she said eyeing Elena.

"We're just friends." – she said trying to set things in place.

"Oh yeah? Then may I ask why was your "friend's" hand under your skirt when we were in the Grill?" – Bonnie asked.

"You saw that?!" "Mhmmm. I also saw the little winks he gave you. Now don't pretend there is nothing there." – She pointed a finger at Elena. "And also don't act so innocent. I know you're wondering how he's like in the sack." "Well I'm actually kinda familiar in that department." –she mumbled to herself.

"What?!" – Bonnie yelled. Elena looked to her feet. "When did that happen?" – Bonnie asked.

"A few weeks ago. Remember the night I had that huge fight with Matt?" Bonnie nodded. "Well that night. I woke up the next morning, naked, lying beside him."

"I can't believe it! Oh my god! Elena!" – Bonnie yelled as she hugged Elena.

"What are you hugging me for? It's not like I won an award or something."

"Oh honey. A night with Stefan Salavatore is much more worth it." She paused for a second. "Sooooooo." – she started again.

"So what?" – Elena asked.

"How was he?"

"Bonnie!" "What?" – she asked.

"Just let it go, okay?" – Elena asked and turned back to her clothes.

"Fine, fine." – she said as she walked over to Elena and picked up some blouses.

After few minutes she spoke againg. "Come on Elena you gotta tell me." – she begged.

Elena smiled.

* * *

Stefan's P.O.V.

The first thing on Stefan's mind when he came home was to call Nik. The phone rang about four times before he picked up.

"What do you need mate?" – he asked.

"How do you feel about two weeks in Paris? – he cut right to the case.

"I mean Stefan I'm flattered but you're really not my type." – Klaus mocked him.

"Nik I'm serious. Me, Elena and Caroline have to go there for fashion week and I need someone to distract Blondie while I work my charms on Elena." – he said.

"Ok I'm in. As long as I get to share a room with Blondie." – he sid.

"I'll try my best, but I can't promise anything." – he said.

"Fine I'll take it. When do we leave?" "Friday." "But that's like in three days." – Nik said.

"Yep."

"Okay. So Elena huh?" – Nik teased.

"Oh shut up!" –Stefan said.

* * *

**A/N: So here is chapter 6. Who do you think the guy from Elena's dreams was? And how is Paris going to be? Leave a review. :)**


End file.
